In and Out
“In and Out" is the fifth episode of Season One of ABC’s Killer Women. It is written by Jonathan Kidd & Sonya Winton and directed by Marc Roskin. It is the fifth episode of the series overall, and will air on February 11 2014. Synopsis Molly is on the case when a famous basketball star is murdered in his home. Meanwhile, Becca plans a date night to let Billy in on some life changing news, and Dan receives a credible tip leading to an arrest of an unlikely suspect. Recap Basketball star Troy Flynn, aka T-Roy, is killed in his home in what looks to be a robbery gone bad. A nosy neighbor says she saw three black men loading bags into a white van. Molly calms down Troy’s distraught wife, Amber, who says her husband was out at a charity event with a couple teammates, who also had their homes robbed. The authorities track down a couple kids in the white van filled with T-Roy’s goods. They aren’t the killers though. The boys were just out for a joyride. Molly chats with T-Roy’s teammates who were also his best friends. Three pals weren’t really at a charity event. They were at a strip club. Molly interviews a pair of the dancers that entertained the players. They say T-Roy’s wife chased him down there complaining about not having enough money for her shopping binges. While interviewing Amber, Molly finds a clue in a plant by the pool. It’s a piece of a mask that was worn in a robbery elsewhere. Molly suspects the basketball wives may be the killer burglars. Molly hopes to link residue found from a cut on a screen door to a knife the wives used in their charity work. She believes Amber lured him there the night of the robbery. The other two wives aren’t rattled in the least when they are told they may be accessories to murder. Molly learns that Troy was having an affair with his wife’s best friends, Mischa and Kiki, thanks to some sex tapes found at his secret love nest. But it’s the innocent video featuring a woman named Zora Smith that piques Molly’s interest. Troy fell for this nice girl hard. It appears as though Zora isn’t the innocent lady she seems to be. She pays a visit to the basketball wives to give them the scoop on their current situation. She plans to finger them for murder unless she gets $5 million. This leads to a heated discussion between the wives once she leaves. It’s all caught on tape in the surveillance van outside. As it turns out, Zora was acting undercover for Molly. Thanks to her, the basketball wives are arrested for T-Roy’s murder. Case closed. Becca has big news. She’s pregnant and plans to tell Billy over dinner during a date night. In other news, Dan is trying to figure out who is bringing drugs across the border in a big way. His informant lets him know that cocaine is being smuggled inside cattle. He gets a credible lead on the trucker who is the transporter on this side of the border. A roadblock is set up. Dan is shocked when he sees the smuggler step out of the truck. It’s Billy. Dan has no choice but to order one of the other agents to read him his rights. Category:Season One Category:Episodes